A christmas mission
by Eliza-angel
Summary: She was on a mission, a misson she wasn't sure it was worth the trouble.... Christmas fanfic. Enjoy! Gabby / Tiva
1. Abby

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…_

_A/N: I promise it makes sense after reading the whole fanfic. (I hope) ;)_

_This one isn't beta-ed, so I know there are going to be mistakes in it, so be spare with me._

_I'm going to fixed them, but I thought it made no sense to wait till it is beta-ed since it is a Christmas fanfic…_

_Enjoy! R&R please._

Her name was Abigail Sciuto and she was on a mission.

A mission she wasn't sure it was worth the trouble she was going through right now.

Nah, - of course it was worth the trouble, not that it was trouble at all, it was fun.

She couldn't wait till she would see his face, when he finally would unwrap his present.


	2. Gibbs

His name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he was on a mission.

A mission he was sure it was worth the trouble he was going through right now.

For her, everything was worth the trouble.

Moreover by the thought of her stunned face, he couldn't help but allow himself one of his rare smiles.


	3. Ziva

Her name was Ziva David and she was on a mission.

A mission she wasn't sure it was worth the trouble she was going through right now.

Certainly it was worth the trouble.

Let alone the thought of his surprised look on his face, let her smile in triumph.


	4. Tony

His name was Tony DiNozzo and he was on a mission.

A mission he wasn't sure it was worth the trouble he was going through right now.

Of course it was worth the trouble.

By the thought of the look on her face, he started to grin like a sheep on ecstasy.


	5. Abby 2

_She sat with an absent- minded smile in front of her Pc. All the evidence she had to process, was either done or in the middle of the tests._

_This little free-time she had now, gave her the opportunity to do some research on the net._

_15 minutes later she knew it was close to impossible to get what she wanted in time. _

_Good __for her, that __the word "impossible" was not listed in her vocabulary._

_She was about to call the number, she had found on the webpage, when major-mass-spec. gave her a signal._

_Darn. She sighed- Back to business. _

_She was glad she had still 3 weeks left._

_She placed the phone back were it belonged and saved the webpage to her favourites, before she got up and back to her beloved work._


	6. Gibbs 2

_He kept smiling while he continued with his task at hand._

_Keeping his hands occupied was the best for him; he figured that__ out long time ago._

_It was the one thing that kept him sane, when his favourite was not around._

_He moved the sandpaper one last time over the piece of wood in front of him._

_The ringing of his cell intermitted his thoughts._

"_Yeah, Gibbs." He heard the voice of his senior field agent. "Dead Navy Officer." "Where?" "Norfolk." "On my way."_

_Still two weeks left before he had to be done, was his thought before leaving his basement to get to the crime scene. _


	7. Ziva 2

_With a frustrated sigh Ziva stood up and walked back and forth in front of her living room table._

_This had been the third phone call she had made today and she was not a step closer to the goal._

_Another sigh escaped her lips. She grabbed the piece of paper from the coffee table. _

_Two numbers left, hopefully one of them could help her; otherwise she had to rethink her plan. _

_Before she could place the next call, her cell rang._

"_Yes." "It's Tim, we've been called all back in."_

"_I'm there in ten, thanks Tim."_

_At least she had still a week and half left._


	8. Tony 2

_His computer was working hard the last few days._

_He had to finish it in time no matter what. _

_Glad that he had still 2 days left he went on with his work._

_8 hours later he was close to a nervous breakdown but he was done._

_He was more than pleased with himself, for his taste it was like he wanted it to be and he had still a day left for the perfect solution to present it to her._


	9. Flashback

Flashback:

Abby and Gibbs were standing in front of the large fridge in her lab.

The bouncy scientist was smiling at her sternly looking boss.

"Secret Santa?!? You can't be serious."

She looked at him as serious as possible.

"I am, now pick a piece of paper."

He couldn't help but smile. She did it again.

"Alright."

He did as told and hoped that he would get her name.

She smiled inwardly.

Part one of her plan was successful, now she hope part two would work out just the same.

She waited till she was sure that Gibbs was inside the elevator before she switched the few pieces of paper in the box, with the other prepared ones.

Now she only had to make sure Tony would get the right name.

Part two of her plan worked just as good as part one, without a hint of hesitation Tony had agreed to exchanged the name he had got.

The thought of calling this whole thing off, was replaced by the confidence that her friends wouldn't be too pissed if they ever found out.

Ducky and Tim had helped her with some parts of her plan and both had promised her, to play along, which included to pretend that they had picked each others name, of course without giving away that they knew who had their name.

_( I know this sentence is kind of weird, sorry about that.)_


	10. Present Gabby

Present:

And now here in her lab in the evening of 12/ 25th she could be sure that her plan didn't work as planned.

Right before exchanging the gifts the "bat- phone" rang. A new case on Christmas; couldn't those wacko's enjoy the holidays as well.

With a sigh she got out of her high heels and started to deactivate her equipment barefoot. After all she hated those shoes.

"Heading home?"

She jumped and turned towards the door, to face a smiling Gibbs.

"Boss-man, you startled me, case closed."

He nodded.

Without another word he crossed the distance between them and handed her a small dark green box.

She couldn't help but smile, when she noticed that the box was closed with a silver metal chain around the box instead of normal strap.

The ends of the chain were closed with a small lock that looked like a skull.

She looked up and found his eyes observing her.

With a lopsided smile he lifted his hand, in which he held a small key.

"You might need this."

Her smile grew wider when she noticed that the key was in the form of a skull as well.

"Before I open this you have to open your present."

"So you got my name."

She smirked at him. "Well, I exchanged with Tony." She looked at him with her best innocent expression.

"I'll go and get your present, you stay here."

She handed him the present he had for her back and left him in the semi-dark of her lab.

Seconds later she came back out of her office with a large red box.

His eyes grew wide.

"Abby."

"Before you say something wait till you have opened it."

He nodded.

"Then let's exchange the gifts."

A minute later a speechless Abby stood in front of him.

In her hands she held a hand made, black, mini coffin, with a little skull on top of it.

She opened the lid and found a note in it.

_I thought you might need a new place for your collars._

_Gibbs_

With tears in her eyes she looked up.

"You are so sweet." She placed the coffin on her workbench next to his still wrapped gift and moved closer to her friend.

"Thank you." Without a second thought she placed her lips for a short amount of time, softly upon his.

Not thinking twice he deepened the kiss and Abby was more than pleased to follow his lead.

Gibbs backed away a little.

"Merry Christmas, Abbs."

"Merry Christmas, Jethro."

He smiled even more when he heard her using his name.

Finally he bent down again to kiss her again.


	11. Present Tiva

She thought she'd imagine the soft noise on her front door until she heard the knock again.

Glad she hadn't changed for the night yet, she went to the door and looked through the

peephole.

More than surprised, she opened the door.

"Tony." She moved away to let him enter her apartment. "Sorry that I'm late, I won't stay long, I just wanted to give you, your present."

He lifted his arm and gave her the small Christmas bag he was carrying.

"I've got something for you too." She turned around and grabbed a box from her table.

"This one is for you."

He couldn't help but smile. "What?" "Never mind."

For that he earned himself a punch on his shoulder.

"Sorry I forgot 'Ziva rule number one': Never use the phrase 'never mind'!"

He crossed the small distance between himself and her coffee table. He placed both presents upon the table and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I was smiling because I think Abby is trying to play Cupid."

"You might be right." Ziva moved closer into the loving embrace of her boyfriend.

He kissed her softly upon her forehead. "Let's unwrap them later." "Good idea."

He followed his girl towards her bedroom. "You know, sooner or later Gibbs is going to kill us."

That was the last sentence he spoke before the bedroom door closed.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

He couldn't help but smile. His eyes still fixed upon the naked woman in his arms.

This evening gave a whole new meaning to the words 'my girl' and he liked it, moreover it felt right to have her in his arms.

He looked up, to the chest of drawers opposite his bed, to face his present again. Only this time he couldn't suppress the soft laughter that escaped his lips.

Abby opened her eyes. Her voice was still sleepy. "What's so funny?"

"I just imagined receiving a call for a case and a picture of me running with this cup popped into my head."

She started to laugh. "Well but it has its upsides too." "Name one."

She thought about it for a second.

"You don't have to go to get a refill that often."

"Which means less Caf!pow's for my girl."

Her face showed a shocked expression. "Ok, I think you should use this coffee pail only at home."

"Pail indeed", with that he bent down and started to kiss her all over again.

The next morning Ziva and Tony were sitting at the breakfast table.

He couldn't stop grinning. "I really like this plate. I never thought they would sell something like that." "Believe me finding a plate with Magnum P.I. on it was hard work."

He softly kissed her lips.

"Do you like your new DVD game?" "Yes more idioms to slaughter, when I'm done with the DVD."

He smiled. "I thought more like less idioms to slaughter."……

She kissed him and smiled

"We'll see."

Fin


End file.
